


Control

by chaos_monkey



Series: Cultural Exchange [2]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: Thrawn Series - Timothy Zahn (2017)
Genre: Awkward Boners, Clothed Sex, Coming In Pants, Cultural Differences, Flustered Thrawn, Frottage, Implied Age Difference, Light Angst, M/M, Misunderstandings, Semi-Public Sex, Shame
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-29
Updated: 2019-11-29
Packaged: 2021-02-17 21:43:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21600235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chaos_monkey/pseuds/chaos_monkey
Summary: The events of Pinned— from Thrawn’s perspective.
Relationships: Thrawn | Mitth'raw'nuruodo/Eli Vanto
Series: Cultural Exchange [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1556740
Comments: 18
Kudos: 94





	Control

**Author's Note:**

> This is a little less light-hearted than Part 1, but it's setting the stage for a more involved, lengthy, and very fun Part 3 to the series...
> 
> It's all Revakah's fault for pointing out how perfectly the 'Older Repressed Thrawn and Young Sexpot Eli' headcanon works with Pinned in the first place, go blame them for everything. I sure do.

Thrawn had bested his sparring partner multiple times already, but this time, Vanto gave him trouble. 

The cadet managed to twist under him, rolling them over and immediately lunging forward, flattening himself against Thrawn to pin his wrists to the mat. His legs still effectively trapped by Vanto’s, Thrawn tested the hold— and became abruptly, horribly aware that his body had reacted to the wrestling match in an _entirely_ inappropriate manner. The young human was still pressed against him, hot and sweaty and panting for breath, and Thrawn imagined he would feel much the same if they were— 

No; no, he could not think about that, he had to get free of the hold before Vanto noticed the embarrassing state he was in. He tensed, preparing to execute a quick move that would flip the human off him— but the slight shift caused him to rub against Vanto in a much too pleasurable manner, destroying the remaining shreds of his concentration. 

Thrawn froze. Surely he was not feeling… _that,_ pressed up against him in return. 

He suddenly couldn’t breathe properly, heat rushing through him as those odd, brown human eyes met his. Vanto licked his lips, his face so close Thrawn could feel the heat of the human’s breath— he wanted nothing more than to feel that tongue against _his_ lips instead— 

A soft but unmistakably _sexual_ sound welled up briefly in Vanto’s throat, and the noise went straight to Thrawn’s groin. His hips shifted of their own volition before his control snapped back into place, but the damage was done. Vanto obviously felt the motion, and the human moaned again in response, his hips twitching as well. 

Thrawn bit down on the groan of sheer desire that escaped him, his eyes still trapped by Vanto’s heated gaze. He knew he should object before this could go any further, he should put an end to this _now—_ but then Vanto thrust against him in a slow, deliberate motion, and it was simply too much. 

The feeling of Vanto’s hardness rubbing against his own aching erection tore a groan of pure _want_ from his throat; his hips jerked up to meet the human’s thrust as his self-control finally shattered completely; and then he wasn’t aware of anything but overwhelming sensation as they ground frantically against one another. 

A distant part of him knew this was _wrong,_ so very wrong— but it felt so good, _too_ good; and Thrawn lost himself to the demanding, burning need raging through him. It built rapidly higher, white-hot tension coiling tighter and tighter until orgasm crashed over him in an overwhelming _rush._ The intense release left him shuddering and gasping for breath as he pulsed out against Vanto, the thick wet heat that flooded his underclothes increasing the sensation and drawing his pleasure out even longer. 

Vanto’s lithe form tensed on top of him and the human gasped, muscles going rigid and hips twitching erratically as he achieved his own release a bare moment later. Thrawn could feel Vanto panting and shaking, that hot stiffness still pressed hard against him; and the knowledge that Vanto was orgasming against him— _on_ him— sent a confusing flush of mixed excitement and shame coursing through him, so intense it left him dizzy. 

The moment Vanto rolled off to sprawl on the mat next to him, Thrawn sat up, his face flaming as he remembered just where they _were._ If someone had come by… there would have been no way to hide what they had been doing. 

Flustered, he smoothed his hair back into order while he caught his breath, desperately trying not to listen to Vanto panting next to him. 

He failed at that, completely and utterly. Though it had been many, many years since he had been with another for his last fulfillment of reproductive duties, that did not excuse his behaviour in the slightest. He should know better than to give in to his baser instincts. He was _well_ past the age where such a loss of control was even remotely acceptable. 

“Well. That was fun,” Vanto commented from the floor beside him. 

Thrawn froze. He knew he must apologize for his actions, but the words simply would not come.

Embarrassed and deeply ashamed, Thrawn shot to his feet and fled the room without looking back. 

* * *

Having stalked the corridors of the Academy for the better part of an hour wrestling with his own guilt and attempting to formulate an appropriate apology, Thrawn finally returned to the small quarters he and Vanto shared. Unsure whether he hoped Vanto was currently in the room or not, he hesitated briefly at the door before entering. 

The young cadet was there, pacing the room. He stopped when Thrawn entered, and they looked at one another in silence for a moment. Vanto’s facial heat was slightly elevated, the flat human forehead furrowed in a small frown. 

Thrawn clasped his hands tightly behind his back. 

“Cadet Vanto, I apologize—” he started, at the same time that Vanto said “I’m sorry, Thrawn—” 

Thrawn faltered and fell silent as Vanto cut off as well, his look of confusion mirroring Thrawn’s own. Opening his mouth, Thrawn drew a breath to start again— but Vanto spoke first, holding up a hand to forestall him. 

“Wait, please. Just let me say this. I realize I didn’t ask you if it was okay first, and I owe you an apology for that. I always check with new partners about boundaries and stuff before doing anything, but I guess I got carried away back in the gym. I know that’s no excuse, though, and I’m really, really sorry. I shouldn’t have taken advantage of you like that.” 

“You did no such thing,” Thrawn objected. “It was I who took advantage of you. You are young, innocent, and I—” 

“Excuse me?” Vanto said, his tone clearly indignant, and the rest of his words belatedly sank in. _I always check with new partners about boundaries…_

New _partners._ Plural. 

“I’m not _that_ young, and I’m _hardly_ innocent, thank you very much,” Vanto continued with a smirk, his posture somehow shifting to become… calculatedly alluring. 

Thrawn stared, struck speechless. He was no expert on human aging, and there were clearly cultural differences here, but… 

Vanto could not be older than twenty standard years at the very most. And yet he was speaking, acting as though he had extensive experience in… sexual matters. 

Flushing at the idea, Thrawn cleared his throat. “I believe we need to talk.” 

**Author's Note:**

> I just love flustered Thrawn at any age.
> 
> Cheers to Revakah and TessAlyn for running with ideas for this and for the eventual Part 3 with me, and getting them proper stuck in my head until I HAD to write this one!


End file.
